cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations
Category:Alliances Category:Unspecified team alliances Category:Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations The 'Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations', or 'UCLN', was a young, rapidly growing, leftist alliance. It disbanded 3/18/2007. The Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations was created to bring together anyone with leftist ideals. Your nation does not have to be under a leftist government to join, you just need to be a leftist and you are welcome within the Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations. The People's Doctrine, found below, is the Constitution of the Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations, it was written by the founding members of the Alliance. This Document expresses how the alliance will run internally and the actions it will take externally. = The People's Doctrine = This document will serve as the law of the alliance. All members are to abide by this constitution or face the consequences. Member rights within the Alliance #All members have the ability to vote, on any topic in the People's congress, and the right to vote people into office during election time. #All members have the ability to run for any office position they wish. #All members may submit a proposal to the People's Congress for a vote. It must be a legitimate issue in order to be officially voted on. Official Flag of the Union Section 1: The People 1.1 - Consolidated Nations Council 1.1.1 - The Consolidated Nations Council, an elected group of representatives of the people, which through votes will decide the majority of the alliance's issues with the exception of the following: Membership issues, War, election of Council Members and Social Issues such as disputed members. These issues are under the jurisdiction of the People's Congress. 1.1.2 - All issues voted upon in the Council must reach a simple majority in order to pass. 1.1.3 - During every election period, 3 members will be voted into the council. Any member can run for this position, just like any other office in the 1.1.3.1 - Any member, commissioner, council member and officer can vote for the new Council members. Each voter will have 3 votes, and will choose whichever candidates they believe will serve the UCLN the best. alliance. 1.1.4 - The Council with be the final answer and tie breaker if an issue cannot be solved with a simple majority in the People's Congress. 1.1.5 - If membership is below "30" and there is no Consolidated Nations Council currently elected or there are a number of Consolidated Nations Council members missing, a Temporary Council will be elected by the people. Due to such low membership, there will be no Commissioners or Officers elected during this run (If there are Commissioner and Officer positions currently filled in this situation, they are to remain in office the allotted time). The candidates can be nominated by anyone. The Nomination period will last 24 hours. Immediately after this nomination period an election lasting a minimum of 24 hours will take place. Each member will have 3 votes, they will use these 3 votes (or how ever many are needed to fill the empty council) to pick which members the believe will serve the UCLN the best. If there is a tie, there is to be another vote set up to determine who takes the position. These Temporary Council members assume all duties of an official Council Member and also the duties of the Commissioners, but will not remain in this seat for the full period. The Temporary Council members will be able to be nominated as Official CNC Members once official election time comes. If the membership falls below "30" again, the currently elected people may remain in their positions. But if the Council Membership falls below 3, Temporary Council member(s) must be elected. If there are Commissioners or Officers missing, they will not be elected in this temporary period as previously stated. If this Temporary situation comes up in the middle of an Office Term, once the membership status reaches "30", an election will not immediately take place. The Term will be carried out, so that no office receives a shorter term, and the Temporary Council will remain, until next term, assuming the duty of whatever office currently holds no leadership. Once the term is officially over, a Full election will take place again. 1.2 - People's Congress 1.2.1 - The People's Congress, will be responsible for voting on Declarations of War, election of Council Representatives and Social Issues such a disputed members. 1.2.2 - The People's Congress will break ties or disputed issues that arise in the Consolidated Nations Council. If the Council's actions are unpopular they can be challenged and over turned by a significant majority of the quorum. 1.2.3 - The Quorum that will end a vote in the people's congress is a simple majority (More than 50%). 1.2.4 - All topics of importance, both voting and the creation of domestic policy must be open debate for a minimum of 24 hours. 1.3 - Elections 1.3.1 - Elections will be held for any position, every 3 months. The voting will be open to anyone who wishes to run. Members have a week to declare the position they are running for and post and relevant information they deem necessary. Elections will begin immediately after this week, and last a bare minimum of 96 hours, or when the Quorum is met. Once the position is voted in he/she/it will serve for 3 months unless convicted of an infraction that would strip him of his/her/it's title. You may only hold one office at a time. Details for each office are found in the appropriate sections of the Constitution. Section 2: Domestic Affairs Commission The domestic affairs commission oversees all domestic affairs programs and agencies, such as membership and economic. This commission is in charge of maintaining these agencies, assuring the people's council that their officers are doing what is needed, and bringing any matter needed for vote upon the congress and or council. 2.1 - Economic Agency The economic agency is responsible for handling aid and trade between members, and in rebuilding fallen nations within the alliance. 2.1.1 - All desires to receive economic aid must be posted in the appropriate thread as a reply. Once you have posted your request will be processed, and the Economic aid with attempt to acquire what you have requested. 2.1.2 - All UCLN members are expected to give aid to members if they are able. 2.1.3 - If you wish to apply for a trade partner, please do so in the appropriate thread. You cannot force anyone into trade. 2.1.4 - In time of war, or military defeat, it is expected of comrades to help the damaged comrade back onto his feet. We support our own. 2.2 - Membership Agency The Membership agency is responsible for all the masking, unmasking, and adding of members to the alliance. It will also screen new members for wars and other obvious need to know facts required for entering the alliance. 2.2.1- If you wish to apply for membership, you must fill out the proper application given and maintained by the membership agency. Once it is filled out the membership agency and or Domestic Affairs Commission will review it. Please be patient as we check your background and confirm you membership. 2.2.2- Once you are a member you will be opened to most anything the UCLN has to offer, except that reserved for the directors. 2.2.3- If you are caught, tried, and found guilty of a level 4 infraction (see justice) you will immediately be unmasked and banned from the UCLN. 2.3 - Domestic Aid Council The Domestic Aid Council is a branch of the Economic Agency, dealing particularly with the aid of nations in danger of becoming destroyed by an attacking nation or of becoming economically unstable to the point where the nation will be unable to rebuild itself. The Domestic Aid Council will receive the request of aid from such a nation and relay the message to Aid Administrators or in the most urgent and most dire of situations, the Domestic Aid Council will take action themselves. The Domestic Aid Council will then guide the Aid Administrators in their actions by assigning the type of aid given, the amount of aid, and the manner in which the aid will be directed. Once the orders are given; however, the Aid Administrators will act independently until a change in procedure is required. 2.3.1 - The Domestic Aid Council will, initially be comprised of three Seats. Each Seat will wield equal power, but must submit to any orders from the Economic Officer, Domestic Affairs Commissioner, and Consolidated Nations Council. Beneath the Seats are a minimum of three Aid Administrators. The Administrators must act upon the orders of the Seats, but orders from the Economic Officer, Domestic Affairs Commissioner, and Consolidated Nations Council, again, will override the orders from the Seats. In addition to this, each Seat will have a personal Aid Administrator. That Administrator will take orders to his/her Seat before any other seat, but the Consolidated Nations Council, again, will override any Seat’s orders. 2.3.2 - To account for growth within the Union of Consolidated Leftist Unions, for every twenty members after thirty, an additional Aid Administrator and Seat will be added,These added Aid Administrators and Seats will be installed upon the next election period. 2.3.3 - Before any action is taken place, the Seats must first vote upon the most efficient course of action. Once this has been done, they may relay commands to the Aid Administrators. However, should the desire for aid be desperate enough, the Seats themselves may act immediately, or may command their personal Administrators to action on their own initiative, and without discussion among the other Seats. Once the matter has been resolved, the Seat(s) that acted without permission will be reviewed to determine that their actions were justified. 2.3.4 - The election of the Domestic Aid Council Seats will precede in much the same manner as elections for the Consolidated Nations Council. Elections will be held for the three Seats every 3 months; the elections will coincide with the election of the Consolidated Nations Council. The voting will be open to anyone who wishes to run. Members have a week to declare the position they are running for and post and relevant information they deem necessary. Elections will begin immediately after this week, and last a bare minimum of 96 hours, or when the Quorum is met. Once the position is voted in he/she will serve for 3 months unless convicted of an infraction that would strip him of his/her title. You may only hold one office at a time. 2.3.5 - Immediately after the elections for the Seats, elections for the Aid Administrators will take place. Any member wishing to be elected to these positions must announce that they will be running within 48 hours of the election of the Seats. After this time has expired the Seats will review the applicants and each chooses their personal Administrator, which must be approved by the Consolidated Nations Council to ensure a fair level of equality. The personal Administrator elections must take place between 24 and 72 hours. After the personal Administrator elections have been held, the Seats must vote upon a maximum of three more Aid Administrators who will be under general command. Section 3: Foreign Affairs Commission The foreign affairs commission oversees all foreign affairs programs and agencies, such as diplomatic relations. This commission is in charge of maintaining this agency, assuring the people's council that their officers are doing what is needed, and bringing any matter needed for vote upon the congress and or council. The council has direct power to approve or deny diplomats. 3.1 - Diplomatic Agency 3.1.1 - The Diplomatic Agency is responsible for forming peaceful relations with other alliances and overseeing the formation of diplomatic peace with these alliances. 3.1.2 - This agency is responsible for keeping our diplomats updated with vital information, and acquiring any information or document needed by our diplomats. 3.1.3 - If an alliance wishes to create diplomatic peace with the UCLN, please propose it to your corresponding diplomat to your alliance. They will propose it to the Foreign Affairs Commissioner, it will be reviewed and ultimately submitted for vote in the Council. 3.1.4 - The UCLN is a defensive alliance, and will only form MDP's that follow that guideline. We will NOT form alliances with hostile alliances or nations. If an MDP is formed with an alliance we will only uphold the agreement if the alliance is on the defense. Other than that, we reserve the right to refuse to take part in aggressive action. 3.1.5 - If you are entered as an allied alliance then you will need to assign an ambassador to talk directly to the UCLN. We request bi-weekly updates from our friendly alliances. 3.1.6 - If you wish to become an ambassador to an outside alliance, please sign up in the corresponding thread in the Agency. 3.1.7 - If an ambassador is accused and found guilty of damaging an agreement with an alliance or showing poor conduct he will be stripped of his post, and possibly subject to trial. Section 4: Justice Commission The Justice Commission is responsible for holding and concluding trials as well as amending the constitution. The Head of the Justice Commission is responsible for reading and knowing the constitution as well as watching over trials as Judge. Also, a committee with is formed with the Chief Justice as head, to read and give rulings on how to interpret the constitution. 4.1 - Courts and Trials 4.1.1 - A trial will begin once a member of the alliance is accused of an infraction and enough evidence is found to bring the matter to trial (This will be decided by the Chief of Justice). 4.1.2 - Once a case is brought to court the accused will remain on a warning level until a prosecutor, defender, and jury is assembled. Once this is all prepared, both sides with have 48 hours to form a case. 4.1.3 - Courts and Trials will last multiple days, depending on how quickly information is presented, and will be tried by a jury of your peers in the alliance. A minimum of 9 jurors is required. 4.1.4 - A minimum of a 2/3 majority vote will decide guilty or innocence. 4.1.5 - The Chief of Justice will act as judge and will thus decide on whether the prosecutor is mistreating a witness or suspect or if either side has the right to ask the questions they are asking. The Judge is also responsible for deciding the severity of the punishment and while the jury will decide the level of the infraction if the accused is found guilty. 4.2 - Infractions 4.2.1 - Level 1: The member committed a small infraction, like inciting violent argument or claims without proper grounds or attempting to start trouble with a peer. This does not include debate, but more along the lines of attacking one for their race, nationality, and etc. or just aiming to offend a fellow comrade. Punishment: Warning and in the most severe cases, expulsion from the UCLN. 4.2.2 - Level 2: The member has attacked another member of the UCLN without permission or reason. Punishment: If found guilty, the attacking nation will be immediately expelled from the UCLN and forced to repay all damages caused by the attack. If the offensive nation refuses, an attack force may be sent to enforce the reparations (upon permission by the Chief of Justice and the Council). 4.2.3 - Level 3: The member has deliberately attacked a country without asking permission or he has attempted to incite war with another alliance. This also applies for those who break other rules stated in the Constitution. This member will face an immediate trial and the alliance or nation attacked will be asked to take part. Depending on the severity of the offense, the member will be punished as followed. Punishment: If found guilty of such a crime, the bare minimum will be a warning and probation. However, the most common punishment for such a crime will be expulsion and forced reparations for the nation you have attacked. 4.2.4 - Level 4: A level four infraction is reserved for traitors and those who commit treason. If one if found guilty without a reasonable doubt of either of these offenses he will be punished with the most severe of responses. Punishment: Once found guilty, the traitor nation will be at a bare minimum forced out of UCLN with a large fee placed or his nation will be attacked a destroyed upon a guilty verdict. 4.3 - Interpreting and Amending the Constitution 4.3.1 - Every new election a committee, of 5 members, will be voted on in the same way as the Heads of each agency. 4.3.2 - This Committee will be responsible for reading and understanding the constitution so in times of debate or trial, they will have the authority to rule on what the constitution means in certain acts. 4.3.3 - This committee will be responsible for debating on new amendments with the Chief Justice and perfecting them before sending them to be voted on by the People's Congress. 4.3.4 - The Committee will be called in during trials if the defense is arguing that he had the right to commit the infraction he is being charged with. The Committee will rule "yay" or "nay" with their reasoning for the ruling. 4.3.5 - To amend the Constitution a member must first bring up its idea to the committee or Chief of Justice. Once you have argued your point, and convinced the committee, they will put the Amendment into writing and send it to General Congress for the vote. 4.3.6 - The vote on an amendment must be open to debate at the bare minimum of 48 hours or until the Quorum is reached. Section 5: Union Defense Initiative This department will be responsible for forming strategies and forming defensive procedures when the UCLN becomes under attack. The Minister of Defense will be responsible for giving permission to attack an enemy threat and to help form strategies to give to members in case of time of war. They will also be in charge of determining the alliances state of readiness if war seems immanent. The initiative will propose official strategies and war time information to the council and or congress if a vote is needed. 5.1 - Defense Policy 5.1.1 - You must have permission to attack another nation, unless it is in defense of your nation. 5.1.2 - If a comrade is attacked by an outside nation, the Initiative will give a designated fire team the immediate go ahead to neutralize the attacker because in the UCLN we protect our own. If the nation attacking our member is part of an alliance, the alliance will be immediately contacted and asked to have the nation stand down or declare them as rogue. 5.1.3 - If a member of the UCLN attacks another nation without permission, or the reason stated in 5.12, then they will be subject to trial and punishment. 5.1.4 - The UCLN is a DEFENSIVE alliance and will not start conflict unless attacked or in defense of an ally. 5.1.5 - The UCLN will also follow all alliances to the dot. If an allied alliance is attacked without provoking the attack, we will act immediately to come to their aid, unless there are other circumstances that are decided on by the People's Congress or requested by the friendly alliance. 5.1.6 - We will not support and ally that has attacked another alliance, we only respond in DEFENSE of our allies. 5.1.7 - The UCLN does allow nukes as a means of defense, but never a form of offensive action. 5.2 - Immediate Response Defense Network 5.2.1 - This Network is a group of nations from a varied array of nation strengths, who will work in teams to defend our alliance and members who are under attack. 5.2.2 - Please contact the Minister of Defense or sign-up in the corresponding thread to take part. ---- = History = Formation The Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations was created on November 12, 2006 by Geinz, Donut and Campbell. All of whom were active in the International Communist Party, they left to create something of their own, due to dislike in the way the ICP was being run. Moshaaver quickly joined and contributed greatly. Temporary Council On November 26 a Temporary Council was elected. The candidates were: Campbell - 2 votes Comrade Doug - 1 vote Donut - 2 votes Geinz - 4 votes Moshaaver - 1 vote The Temporary Council was elected, The 3 Council Members were: Geinz, Campbell and Donut. The UCLN could now operate at a basic level. Foreign Affairs During its formation, The Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations quickly befriended Entente of the Sun, another smaller alliance. These two alliances quickly developed friendly ties, and proceeded to help each other out whenever needed. More history to come = Current = The Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations is still rapidly growing to this day, and has developed many diplomatic relations with many different alliances within the Cyber Nations community. Related links Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations Forum Official Sign-up Thread Alliance Registration Diplomat Sign-in Entente of the Sun International Communist Party Category:Alliances Category:Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations Category:Leftism Category:Defunct alliances